


How About A Bath, Princess?

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And He Knows It, BDSM, But Kid loves him so it doesn't matter, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, First One Piece fic ever and it's this, I wrote this sin, Kid is a little shit, Killer is creepy, Like at 4 am, Lots of it, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Non-Con, Porn, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, he regrets everything, it's just a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: Just read the tags.I don't even know anymore.





	How About A Bath, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just purely porn. No real plot whatsoever. Enjoy, you perverts.

Eustass Kid was currently rethinking his life, how it had lead him to be naked and tied up to his own bed. Next to him stood a very calm Killer. Or very pissed off. Kid couldn't really tell with all the hair covering the man’s eyes. Seeing as the blond man wasn't intending to move anytime soon, Kid snarled. 

“What is the meaning of this, Killer? Let me go!”

As if Kid had triggered something, Killer's hand immediately went at his throat, squeezed just tight enough for Kid to feel the burn of breathlessness. The older man leaned down, his lips warm next to Kid’s ear.

“Do you honestly not know what was it that you did wrong? Do you need me to enlighten you?”

Kid had to bit his lips to stop the shiver that was going through his body. It was just because Killer's breaths tickled him! The redhead, after having calmed down, sneered at the man on top of him.

“Please, enlighten me.”

He could literally feel Killer's smirk as the man bit a bit too hard on his earlobe.

“You have been an asshole to everyone around you all day long. You gave snarky remarks, you sneered at people, yelled at an innocent little girl and made her cry as the result, insulted your colleagues, threw a knife at me. Now, it wouldn't have come to this if you had just gone to bed peacefully. Do you remember what you did, just half an hour ago?”

Killer said, his hand on Kid’s throat tightened bit by bit, and when he’d finished his question, Kid could only let out short, ragged breaths. He let out a broken moan when Killer's thumb dug painfully  into the corner of his lower jaw. To his utmost horror, Kid realized he was getting hard. He didn't have time to panic, however, as Killer gave him an impatient growl. Right, questions. Answers. Right. Focus, Kid, damn it! Killer's hand had loosened a bit and Kid bit his own tongue to prevent the disappointed whine that had come too close to get out of his mouth.

“I told you to fuck off when you was just trying to help me getting out of the car.” He mumbled, hoping the other man would be satisfied with his answer. Apparently not, because Killer dug his thumb in that spot again and Kid hastily added. “Then I punched you and made you fall down the steps.”

Killer's hand stroke his throat, pleased with the answer.

“Now how do you think that made me feel?”

“Angry?” He was unsure. There was nothing he could be certain of when it came to Killer. But the blond’s hum meant that he was correct.

“You're right. I’m furious. So, we’re gonna teach you a lesson.” Killer said, stood up and went to retrieve something on the floor. 

Kid’s eyes went wide at the older man’s words. But they got wider when he saw what Killer was holding. A fucking crop. A fucking leather crop. Kid stared at the crop in horror as the blond man used it to stroke his cheek.

“I guess you know what this is. After all, I found it in your closet. Tell me, do you usually use this on your fuck buddies, or do you ask them to use in on you?”

Kid gritted his teeth, refused to answer. Killer sighed, and quickly but sharply flicked the crop across Kid’s left nipple, causing the redhead to let out a gasp.

“I have had enough of your attitudes all day today. So now, either you obey or get punished. And I’ll warn you, it won't be pretty once I get profoundly pissed. Answer my question, Kid.”

The younger man glared up at Killer, still refusing to open his tightly pressed lips. Killer shrugged and went to repeat the same action on the other nipple. He kept switching from left to right, until Kid let out a broken cry. Looking back at the redhead's face, Killer found that he was crying, just a little bit. The older man put the crop back on Kid’s cheek. 

“Ready to be good?”

Kid looked at him warily, before giving in.

“I… I normally use it on them.”

Kid almost whined when Killer, happy with his answer, stroke his hair gently.

“Good boy. That wasn't so hard now, was it? Now, back to your punishment. You were rude, disrespectful and ungrateful. How many do you think you deserve for each? Think carefully. Too many and you'll have to endure it all, too few and I will add five to each.”

Kid mulled over the question for a while, then hesitantly looked up at the patiently waiting blond.

“Fifteen?”

“That would be forty five total, do you think you can handle that?” Killer's voice was teasing, but there was a hint of concern. Kid snarled at the comment, however, and quickly regretted ever opening his big mouth.

“I can handle a lot more than that, fucker!”

Killer’s smirk was disturbing, to say the least. Kid shivered when the other leaned down and whispered into his ear again.

“I will make you swallow those words. I will spank you until you’re crying and begging me to stop. I will make sure that you'll feel it for weeks.” Standing straight up, he smiled at a horrified Kid. “Now, I will untie you. You will immediately go on all fours, legs spread wide, and then you will ask me to punish you, nicely. If you do anything other than that, I can promise you the punishment won't be as mellow. Every delay is another added stroke. Are we clear?”

Kid nodded shakily and the older man went to untie him, starting with his ankles, then his wrists. Much to Killer's disappointment, Kid had obeyed his every word. When the last rope came off, the redhead hesitantly turned around and got on all fours. Killer let out an appreciative noise when Kid tried to spread his legs wider, exposing his hole and genitals. Killer smirked when he heard that deep voice murmured.

“Punish me.” He added as an afterthought. “Please.”

Killer grinned wickedly, swinging the crop down sharply to make it snap. The sound caused Kid to jerk up a bit, which just made Killer's grin grew wider.

“Very well. Tap the bed three times if you think you're ready to apologize.”

Without further warning, the blond man landed the first stroke, aiming right for Kid’s hole. From there, the man just alternated between different spots on Kid’s body. Buttcheeks, thighs, calfs, soles, shoulderblades, balls, hole. Everywhere he could see. Some were more sensitive than the rest, and soon Killer found Kid’s hard on standing proudly between his legs. Deciding not to say anything or touch him anywhere near there, the blond went on with his punishment. That was until a particularly harsh stroke landed on Kid’s inner thigh, causing the man to let out his cry which he had been trying so hard to keep in.

Putting the crop on the nightstand, Killer sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. He then pulled the redhead to him, moving him so that he was straddling Killer. Kid had been crying. His face was wet with tears and sweat, his bottom lip was torn and was bleeding a bit. Killer brushed the red hair out of his face, with his other hand stroking Kid’s head gently.

“You did so well, Kid. So, so well. You took everything. Now you just need one last thing before your punishment is over completely. You'll be a good boy then.”

It took a while for Kid to calm down enough to mumble, softly but enough for Killer to hear.

“I’m sorry.”

Pleased, Killer kissed the younger man’s forehead. 

“Good boy. Now, do you want me to take care of that? It's alright if you just get off and rest. Or do you want to continue?” The blond asked, voice filled with concern. Kid looked down at his lap and then back up at Killer.

“Master, please. Your baby girl wants you.”

That was enough to let Killer know. The older man smiled. It was quite rare for Kid to engage in this role. They had done it once or twice before, but Killer had always had to coated the man into it. Some days, when the overly obsessed with his manliness man just wanted to take a break, to just give into his desires, but never wanted to tell anyone about it. Killer had found out that Kid liked to be treated like a girl, when he had accidentally called the redhead’s hole a cunt and the man had come immediately with a scream. It had taken a lot of talking and convincing for Kid to let Killer to actually treat him like a proper lady.

“Show me how much you want it, darling.”

Kid bit his lips and arched his back so that his breasts were flushed against Killer's.

“Please, Killer. My needy cunt is so wet and it's twitching so bad. Please, fuck my little slutty cunt.”

It was true that it was hard to get Kid into this state, but once he did, he went all out with it. Killer groaned at the dirty talk and Kid's shy look wasn't helping at all. Reaching a hand out into the first drawer of the nightstand, the blond quickly took out a bottle of lube. Squeezing out a generous amount into his hand, Killer pulled the redhead down for a kiss while reaching down for his hole. Kid broke the kiss briefly when Killer pushed in one finger. The blond knew just exactly where to press, and he did just that. His finger moved in and out slowly, but every time it managed to pressed firmly against the younger man’s prostate.

Soon, another finger joined in and after a few scissoring move, Killer pressed them both on Kid’s prostate, moving just enough to keep that spot stimulated. Killer watched as Kid let himself lost in the feeling, his eyes shut tight and his mouth hanging open, letting out loud moans and nonsense words.

“Please, please, please. I can't- It's too much! Please!”

Killer took pity of the guy and decided to give him a short break. When he pulled his fingers out, Kid let out a breath that was mixed with relief and frustration.

“What do you want, baby girl?”

“Please…”

“You have to do better than that. Didn't I teach you only girls who know how to beg get what they want? Try again.”

Killer idly put his fingers at the redhead's entrance, barely pushing in, and the other groaned at the teasing.

“Fuck me, please. My cunt is stretched enough, you know that. It's wet and open. Just, fuck me. Breed me like the slut I am.”

Killer's breath hitched. He hadn't expected Kid to go  _ that _ far. Kissing the redhead again, he moved so that Kid was on his back and Killer on top of him. The blond used this opportunity to distract Kid as he started undressing. Pouring some more lube on his painfully hard cock, he pulled back from the kiss and looked at the man underneath him. Said man stared back, lust burnt in his amber eyes. 

“Ready, baby girl?” He asked, voice rough with arousal. Kid’s pupils were blown wide and he let out a shaky moan, nodding.

“Yes, master.”

That was all the permission he needed. Killer slowly pushed his cock into Kid’s tight heat, taking time for the man to adjust. He stopped when he got all the way in and leaned down for another kiss with the redhead, which he returned eagerly. After a moment, Kid murmured into his lips. 

“Move.”

Killer nodded and began to pull out at a torturously slow pace, only to rammed back in. Kid arched his back and gasped in surprise. He didn't have time to recover, when Killer started to fuck him as fast as he could. Kid was struggling to breath as each thrust hit his prostate dead on, bringing him an intense pleasure. But something was missing. Whenever they played like this, Killer would whisper things into his ear. Like how he was such a good girl, taking his cock so well. How he didn't even need his clit touched to orgasm. Kid, even though he would never admit it, got off on such words.

“Master…” he managed to groaned out, and Killer immediately slowed down, back to the agonizing speed. “Master,.. am I a good girl?”

Killer's movement came to a short halt, but he quickly took notice on what Kid wanted and so he gave the man a gentle smile as he quickened his pace again.

“Of course. You're being so good right now. Look how your lovely pussy has swallowed me right up. Can you come just like this, princess? Do you need me to touch your swollen clit?”

Kid shook his head fervently.

“I can- I can be a good girl. I- Please, more!” He shouted at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and Killer complied, repeatedly assaulted the same spot with the same brutal force. Kid could feel his eyes rolling back. He barely caught the growl that came from above him.

“You look so beautiful, princess. Christ, I wish I could show this side of you to the world. Showing them what a lovely princess I have. They would be so jealous. They could never find a girl as good as you. You're my good girl, aren't you? Answer me, princess. Are you Master's good little princess?”

The younger nearly sob at the rush of pleasure the image had brought. Killer was possessive but he was so proud of Kid, so much that he was willing to show Kid to the world.

“Yes, Master. I’m your good little princess.”

Killer growled. Kid was so, so incredibly good tonight.

“Good girl. I love you so much, princess. Do you want me to come inside you?”

Kid threw his arms up and around Killer's neck, his breath shallow and urgent.

“Yes, Master. Please!”

Killer kissed the corner of his lover's mouth, his hands roaming the muscular body.

“Are you sure? You might get pregnant.”

Kid eyes blew wide open and suddenly he was cumming all over his and Killer's torsos. The blond man took note of this reaction for a future reference. For now, he only focused on Kid whose face was beginning to turn from pleasure to pained. Flicked the man under him a sadistic smirk, Killer kept up his thrusts, despite Kid’s whimpering protests.

“Master… it hurts.”

“Hm, don't think you get to rest just because you came. I still have to breed you, after all. Bear with me just a little longer, princess.”

True to his words, Killer came just moments later and collapsed onto Kid,  who whimpered softly as he felt the hot liquid shot into him. His face, how he wasn't sure, got even redder at the knowledge. He was glad that Killer was too busy regaining his breath to notice.

They laid like that for awhile, with Kid contentedly playing with blond hair and Killer just sighing softly, satisfied. Kid smiled when he heard Killer muffled question.

“How was it?” And then the man lifted his head to look at Kid. The redhead smirked.

“It was decent. Maybe next time I’ll let you punish my cunt instead of spanking me. I can be a really, really bad girl.”

Killer dropped his head back down with a groan while Kid laughed. Pushing himself up so that he sat on top of Kid, Killer looked at him with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Kid stopped laughing when he noticed the look and gulped. He had poked the tiger again, hadn't he. His fear was on track when the blond started speaking.

“Or maybe next time we start training you, so that you can become a good little girl  _ all the time.  _ I will make sure you have no shame left in exposing your horny cunt. I will make you think like a girl whenever you hear my command. I will  _ fucking break you _ , Eustass. You won't be able to go fuck anyone when I’m done with you. You know why?”

Kid shook his head, not trusting his voice. Killer smirked cruelly.

“Because when I'm done with you, all you’ll have left are your cunt and your overly big clit. Can you fuck anyone, man or woman, with a clit, Eustass?” Another shake and Killer tutted. “Outloud and in full sentence.” He ordered. Killer wondered briefly if he was pushing his lover too far, but then a look at his blissed out face told him otherwise.

“N-No.” Kid stammered out and Killer was still not satisfied.

“I said in full sentence. I’ll give you a little hint. “No, Master. I can't fuck anyone with my overly big clit.” Now repeat that.”

The younger man gasped sharply and stared at Killer. Was he finally going too far? Before his doubts could concrete, Kid took a deep breath, preparing something. What came next was a surprise to both parties.

“No, Master. I can't fuck anyone with my overly big clit.” The redhead obediently and Killer sat back on Kid’s thighs.

He hadn't expected it to go so well. Hell, he had expected at least a punch to the face and Kid storming out. But this was… new. Putting his eyes back on Kid, who was still trying to avoid his gaze, Killer smiled.

“So you like that? Or the idea of it.”

Kid mumbled something under his breath and Killer just  _ knew _ . He bent down to kiss the young lover on the nose.

“Would you like that? Would you want everything that I just said? It could be done, you know. Conditioning. You’d make a fantastic princess.” That got a reaction from him. Kid glared at the blond halfheartedly, then dropped his eyes again.

“Only in private.” He mumbled. “I don't want anyone to…”

Kid hesitantly moved his gaze up to look at the blond’s face only to find a blindingly bright smile. Which, admittedly, crept him out a little because Killer didn't smile.

“I knew I made the right choice dating you. I love you so much, baby girl!” He exclaimed overdramatically and flopped down onto Kid, who whacked his head as hard as he could manage in their current position.

“Shut up! I'll kill you if you call me that in public. And get off me!”

Killer just smirked and jumped off the bed, but before Kid could feel relief, he swooped the man up in his arms. Ignoring the protests and punches, he carried Kid, bridal style, to the bathroom. Setting his lover down, Killer smiled and knelt down before him.

“How about a bath, princess?”

Kid blinked at the kneeling blond, then a smirked was set on his face.

“You have the permission to bath me.”

The wicked grin sent his way suddenly made him regretted everything in his life, from the moment he had been born to this very moment. He could only stare as the blond man held his ankle and lifted his leg up just high enough so that his foot was at the same height as Killer’s jaw. The man then bent down lightly to gave his foot a chaste kiss. When he finally looked up, what he said next made Kid suddenly feel very scared for his life.

“It would be my  _ pleasure _ , princess.”

Kid was definitely going to die. No regret, though. Absolutely none.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret my life. Kid doesn't though. Good for him.


End file.
